mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 39: Peepum's Nastygum
"Peepum's Nastygum" was originally released on January 24, 2011. Description If the focal points of this episode were represented in stock market terms, then you might want to sell your shares in "providing any legitimate wisdom or advice," and buy up all the "taking cheap shots at Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2" that you can get your hands on. Suggested Talking Points Scoop up the Bute, A Little Bit of Zatarain's, Three Snorks, A Musical Mystery, Together/Alone, Grandpa Names, Through the Yarn, That Hudson Heat Outline 02:44 - My friends keep on telling me that if I don't go to my senior prom I'll regret it. Personally, I don't care for dancing and wasting money. Is this one of those things I'll regret not doing when I'm old? 05:45 - What should I do about a girl in my class who's a terrible buzzkill? She always inserts herself into everyone's conversations and ruins the fun by talking about her divorced parents, human trafficking, or 9-11. 08:40 - Y - Sent in by Jonathan Bartram, from Yahoo Answers user Dr-Know-It-All, who asks: If you lived on a beach, and overnight, all the sand miraculously turned to cocaine, what would you do? 19:51 - I've been with my girlfriend for three and a half years now, but for the past year she has lived in a different city, so we had to go do the long distance thing. I'm planning on proposing soon, and after that she's going to be moving back to my city. The problem is, I've gotten incredibly used to this long distance relationship. I got a daily routine of work, Tae-Kwon-Do, dinner, and then playing games all night. When we were still in the same city, we didn't live together, so I still had my personal space, but that's obviously going to change. Do you guys (except Griffin, sorry buddy) find it hard to juggle your personal time and your significant other? For love or Starcraft, The Muffin. 24:21 - Y - Sent in by Curly Head Poet, from Yahoo Answers user Amy, who asks: Does anyone know of any other grandpa names? It can't be Poppy, Grandpa, or Pop-pop. Gramps sounds like cramps don't go there. Additional Details: -And please no names in other languages. This is America, we speak English- 30:14 - My wife started knitting four years ago, and that was all fine and swell until she started wearing her creations. How can I tell her I don't like it when she wears these creations, without hurting her feelings. -- Hip Hobohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxeYNfpcJ0Y 34:05 - Is calling someone a nerd considered an insult? I've called my BF a nerd on several occasions, and he thinks I'm downing on him, but c'mon! His favorite things are video games, Star Wars, and bacon. Please, help a girl out. 37:00 - Y - Sent in by Cal, from Yahoo Answers user The Christ Puncher, who asks: What is a good, quick way to make money from my dog? My dog is expensive. Ususally, we just feed her table scraps (bits of hamburger, onion rings, fries, extra ketchup packets, etc.) but things are getting tight financially around my house, and we need every family member to pull their own weight when it comes to expenses, even food. My dog is purebred and not fixed. I was wondering how much I could make from a litter of puppies, and how long they take to gestate. If this isn't a good idea, some suggestions on other ways for my dog to start earning money would be appreciated. 43:39 - I finally convinced a friend to join the MBMBaM nation, so this question is for her benefit. She recently moved from NYC to Ohio, and she is now being inundated with wang pics from guys who get her number now and from several internet friends. She's shy, and swears she is not soliciting them in any way. What can she do? -- T-Rex 47:12 - Housekeeping 51:30 - FY Sent in by Cal, from Yahoo Answers user Ronnie the MLK of GWS, who asks: Why is it illegal to steal someones horse or a parakeet but its perfectly legal to steal someone's girlfriend? Quotes On Grandpa Names Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Cal Category:Dogs Category:Youtube Category:French Stewart